


Beachboy

by dongminion



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Grinding, Hair Pulling, M/M, Making Out, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sneaking In, like juniors or seniors in hs, they're like 16/17 in this, theyre just horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongminion/pseuds/dongminion
Summary: Richie has been crawling through the same window for weeks.





	Beachboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheredoiship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredoiship/gifts).

> Based on some lyrics from the song Beachboy by McCaffery lol

Richie has been crawling through the same window for weeks. Sonia won't let him in Eddie's room if he comes to the front door, so, he comes in through Eddie's bedroom window. She doesn't have to know, and he gets to chill in Eddie's bed whenever he wants. Its a win-win situation if you ask Richie. 

Richie isn't too sure how they ended up where they are now, sitting on the floor between Eddie's bed and the window, but he doesn't really care. He knows he is absolutely loving it and doesn't want it to end anytime soon. "Hmm, fuck, Eds-" Richie moans out as Eddie kisses down his jaw and to his neck, sucking a large mark where he knows Richie is most sensitive. Richie's eyes begin to roll back in his head and his hands find purchase on Eddie's hips. The boy rolls his hips down and Richie grips him tighter. 

"Richie, shut the fuck up. I know you don't know how to keep your mouth shut normally but if we get caught, I won't suck your dick." Eddie threatens. Richie really doesn't want to get caught, or not get to experience Eddie's mouth on his dick, but the smaller boy straddling him is making it difficult for him to keep his mouth shut. A harsh roll of his hips causes Richie to whimper. His pants definitely weren't this tight when he came in. 

"Okay, I'll shut up," He grits out as Eddie sucks more marks on his neck. "Just, don't stop." He finds his hands sneaking under Eddie's shirt to feel the soft skin there. Richie can feel Eddie smirk against his neck and suddenly, he stops. He has an evil glint in his eyes that makes Richie's stomach tumble. Eddie leans down to meet Richie's lips and when his hands find their way to Richie's hair, he pulls hard. Richie's head falls back and he gasps against Eddie's lips. Richie can feel his heart racing as Eddie's tongue sneaks into his mouth. A small whine leaves his throat, prompting Eddie to wiggle his butt against Richie's crotch. His hips twitch up in response and Eddie pulls away, catching Richie's bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Fuck, lets get out of these," Richie almost sounds drunk as he starts to pull Eddie's tshirt off. His eyes are glassy and his pupils are completely blown. Richie stops for a moment to admire how soft and smooth Eddie's skin is. 

"I'm not gonna be the only one getting naked, dickwad." 

"Fuck, sorry," Richie can't seem to get his stupid Hawaiian shirt off fast enough. While he struggles with his shirts, Eddie starts to unbutton his pants, his hand ghosting over his clothed erection. Richie can feel his dick twitch as Eddie's hand lingers over his erection for longer than he needs to. He pulls Richie's pants down as far as he can while the boy is still sitting. "Come back," Richie pulls Eddie as close as he can and starts kissing down his collarbones and chest. He stops a few times to suck small marks on his skin. He can feel himself throb when Eddie makes a soft noise at the back of his throat when Richie finds a particularly sensitive spot. His hips twitch forward, silently searching for friction. Eddie falls into a slow grind on top of him and dear god, Richie's eyes are rolling back in his head once again at how good Eddie is making him feel. 

That is, until the two of them come snapping back to reality when the sound of Eddie's door opening hits them. Luckily for them, Richie is out of sight from the door. He could easily roll under Eddie's bed and sneak out once Sonia leaves. 

"Eddie bear, I know you said you were tired but-" Sonia stops in the doorway and looks at her son, who is half naked and sitting on the floor next to his bed. "Eddie! Are you okay? What happened? Where are your clothes?!" 

"Mommy!" Eddie laughs nervously, "I'm fine, was just getting ready for bed and my room got stuffy," He shifts slightly as Richie wiggles underneath the bed. 

"Do I need to get the thermometer? Do you have a fever? Should we go to the ER? I'll grab my coat!" 

"Mommy, I'm fine! I just want to get some rest," Eddie is praying for a miracle at this point. His mom would probably insist on taking his temperature, even if he said he was fine. "I promise, everything is okay." 

Sonia lets out a sigh. "You know I worry, Eddie bear," Eddie worries for a moment that she's going to step into his room even more. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything," 

Richie watches from under the bed as she walks out of Eddie's room. He waits a few moments after the door closes to wiggle back out from under Eddie's bed. "Talk about a total boner killer," He laughs as he buttons his pants back up. 

"Beep beep, Richie." Eddie covers his face with his hands. "Lets just call it a night," 

"What? The thought of the thermometer doesn't get you rock hard?" Richie teases his boyfriend. Eddie glares at him. "Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Richie presses a soft kiss to Eddie's forehead. He then goes to kiss Eddie's lips. He doesn't realize how swollen his bottom lip is until that moment. He smiles a bit against Eddie's lips. 

"You should," Kiss, "go before you," Another kiss, "start something," Yet another kiss "you can't," Richie presses one last kiss to Eddie lips. "Stop." Eddie lets out a giggle and pushes at Richie's chest. "Go, you fuckface." 

"Wow, love you too, dickhead," Richie laughs and grabs his shirts from Eddie's floor. He kisses Eddie one more time, lingering a little longer than he probably should. "I'll uh, let myself out then." He makes finger guns towards the open window. He climbs out and falls into the bushes outside of Eddie's window. Eddie blows him a kiss before shutting his window and Richie makes his way to the front yard. 

He had thrown his bike somewhere near Eddie's porch. He passes the living room window as he pulls on his gray tshirt. Richie can feel someone's eyes on him and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand. He looks around and stares dead into Eddie's living room. Sonia Kaspbrak is staring back at him, and probably the huge red hickey on his neck, when he looks over. Her eyes are the size of saucers and Richie doesn't think its possible for her mouth to open anymore. He mouths a quick 'sorry?' at her before grabbing his bike and riding off as fast as possible, not even caring that he dropped his clothes in Eddie's rose bushes.


End file.
